I want to feel
by syujuram
Summary: Fuji Syusuke struggles to hide his affection for his long time friend. His secret revealed by a devilish teacher. OC included :D
1. Chapter 1

I want to feel by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

Chapter 1 - I know

In this perfect world you live in, Am I this annoying distraction that would impure it?

It really is a great sin to be placed so near him. I have no idea what kind of blasphemy I've done to offend the Gods to put me into this kind of situation.

He's so near yet so far, No... He's so near but I will never reach him. I will never have him.

He's perfection was made for the whole world to share. Not just mine alone. Yet, I crave for him so. His hands, his lips, his scent, I want them all badly. I need him. I want him but I can never have him.

I was looking out of the window of my classroom in the middle of Kanzaki-sensei's math class. Although I'm not that good in math, I didn't mind drifting my attention off since it was a quiz day and I've already finished mine.

My eyes caught a well-built figure that's even more familiar to me than my own. Tezuka, Tezuka Kunimitsu. My eyes slowly follow his every move as he stopped to talk to Coach Ryuzaki probably regarding tennis. I slowly hear footsteps nearing me as I figure Kanzaki-sensei has caught me in the act.

I looked up and his friendly smiling face almost similar to my own but not quite greeted me. "Seems like you're done, Syusuke-kun."

"Ah." I answered politely while looking down on my test paper which he took calmly in his well shaped hands. "Then you don't mind me taking this then." he said.

"No, not at all. Sensei." I replied. Then he leaned forward so he could reach my ears then he whispered, "I would very much like to ask for your help in checking these after classes, If you don't mind that is."

He returned to his original position which was standing in front of the top right of my desk. "Hai, I don't mind." He just smiled at me in response and went back to the teacher's table in front.

Not long after, the school bell rang indicating the end of classes. A few students approached Kanzaki-sensei, probably asking for some consultations or how to solve the previous question on the test. Slowly the students dispersed and he once again glanced at me and motioned to follow him. I obliged when I suddenly felt a hand grab my forearm.

"Where ya goin'~nya?", Kikumaru Eiji, my playful best friend asked. I smiled at his child-like curiousity, "Oh, just going to help Kanzaki-sensei."

"Ehhh...", After my reply, he peeked at my side and cutely glared at Sensei who was oblivious to what the red head has just done. "We still hav practise! Don't be late okay?"

"Maa... You're sounding like Tezuka now. Gonna make me run laps?"  
"Eww! I don't wanna sound like Tezuka! I'm too hyper to be like him~", he answered. He then glanced to Kanzaki-sensei again and said, "Just be careful, okay?"

I wonder why Eiji suddenly said that. It's not like I'm going to do anything dangerous, it's just a simple task of helping my teacher in checking the papers he's collected. I've realized that I've already let my teacher wait for me and so I decided to bid my friend farewell.

I caught up with Kanzaki-sensei and he just smiled at me as I landed next to him. As we made the next turn to his office, we unexpectedly bumped into him.

"Tezuka!", I exclaimed. I cursed myself for sounding like a flushed school girl.

"Fuji." Tezuka nodded at my direction calmly as usual. He glanced at me for a few seconds then placed his focus on the person I was walking with. He handed some papers to Kanzaki-sensei, "Here are the papers, Sir."

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun." Kanzaki-sensei kindly said to Tezuka. Tezuka just gave a curt nod and once again focused his gaze on me.

There was an eerie silence after that. I remain looking down at the papers I was carrying. I did not dare look Tezuka in the eye so I decided to glance at sensei.

I was not expecting such amusement and mirth shining in his eyes. I then felt his uncalloused hand fondly ruffle my hair as he said, "Well, Tezuka-kun. If you don't mind, Me and Syusuke-kun have some unfinished business to attend to."

I immediately glanced at Kanzaki-sensei. That would definitely sound suspicious to anybody.

I wasn't able to see Tezuka's expression as the math teacher placed his hand from atop my head to my back as he slighty encouraged me to move forward. We left Tezuka at his place and headed to Sensei's office.

That's it ~ :D I know... too short. But that's the most appropriate place to cut it xD It's my first time writing a fic, hope you give me some slack xD I'm a newbie too so... Ahhhhh! Reviews? :)

-syujuram-


	2. Chapter 2

I want to feel by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

Chapter 2 - He knows

I heard the soft click of the door knob as I enter the office of Kanzaki-sensei. I stand beside a chair located in front of Sensei's table.

"Sit down." Kanzaki-sensei kindly offered. I obliged naturally as a form of politeness to him and sat down placing the papers I onced carried on the table. As the deed was done, I once again lowered my head, feeling needless to maintain my smiling facade. I curse myself for being so out of character lately because of Tezuka.

I hear soft footsteps that obviously belonged to Kanzaki-sensei nearing me. A light hand touched my left shoulder and next thing I knew I felt his soft breathe near my ear. Honestly, sensei smelled of mint and lavender, just like him. He then whispered to me.

"Why so tense, Syusuke-kun?" Softly massaging my shoulder to ease the tension.  
"Am I expected to answer that? Isn't it against some rule to ask such personal question?" , I replied sounding a bit snappy.  
"Oh, Forgive me. I didn't know it was personal." Then he stepped back a bit and I remained silent.

He then silently walked off to the coffee machine as he took two mugs to prepare coffee for the both of us. He opened the jar of coffee beans, filling the room with its aroma.

"Tell me, Syusuke-kun. Are you gay?", He calmly asked.  
"Oh, Is it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically.  
He then chuckled lightly, "I suppose I'd be surprised if you weren't. But I must say, you being gay for Tezuka-kun is certainly obvious as well."

What? I sharply turned my head to his direction, "I-is it that o-obvious?" I stuttered visibly.

And then I panicked. I started thinking of unnecessarry thought like What if it wasn't just sensei who noticed? What if Eiji knows? Echizen? Oishi? Yuuta? W-what if Tezuka finds out...

Suddenly my track of mind was cut when I felt sensei's strong gaze at me. I almost jumped at the coldness of those similarly blue as mine orbs. I once again lowered my head in silence as I try to calm myself slowly. I hear him return to what he was doing as a soft "ping" sound indicated that the coffee was being brewed.

"Wouldn't it be the most awful thing if Tezuka-kun finds out?" he asked so normally as if it wouldn't ruin anything at all.

I panicked once again. I immediately raised my head to meet sensei's gaze at me. His strong cold eyes staring me down shameless. I felt so vulnerable and naked in that icy gaze. Tezuka was such a touchy subject to add.

I lowered my head again and a small meek voice came out of my lips, "Y-you... wouldn't.", I couldn't stand how weak I sounded. I felt my eyes sting as unshed tears threaten to escape my eyes which I did not realize I kept open all the time.

"I might." Kanzaki-sensei answered calmly.

N-no... What if- if he really said it... What if Tezuka finds out... What I have with him... with Tezuka... It would all... all be over ... He'll hate me... I...

"I... I... Can't... Please... Don't tell him..." I felt tears land on my lap as my hands pull my hair. I couldn't believe I broke down like that. I've never shaken so much in my life. I'm Seigaku'S Genius, Dammit! The Sadistic Genius! I'm the one who's suppose to make people cry yet I show such a horrible side of me in front of my teacher, no less. See what you do to me Tezuka?

I didn't hear a word from sensei but I did hear a light unexpecting gasp from him and next thing I knew I felt him wrap his arms around me. He whispered in my ear again in a much more soothing voice.

"I'm sorry, Syusuke-kun. I was just teasing. I-I did not know you would react like this." He said while rubbing my back in soothing circles as my tears kept falling because of the surge of relief flowing inside my heart. "R-really?" I asked to make sure.

He released me from his embrace and stared at me. And then he smiled fondly like looking at his only daughter wearing a cute pink dress."God, you're so cute when people tease you. No wonder you always tease Kikumaru-kun a lot." He said sounding like an old man who felt the sudden surge of MOE.

"Eh?" I asked in confusion. He once again returned to his normal self and he asked me, "Have you thought of telling him?" His hands now placed on both of my shoulders.

I knew he would ask that. I looked away unsure,"No. He... He's not..."

"Gay?" Kanzaki-sensei finished and then he sighed. "You don't realize this but even a straight guy like Tezuka-kun and any other traditional guy in the world would so go homo if they had the choice to have you."

"Huh?" I honestly didn't understand his statement. What was sensei saying? Then another soft ping sound indicated that the coffee was ready.

"Oh look, it's done. Why don't you start with the papers while I make us some coffee. It's getting too chilly in here." Kanzaki-sensei casually ordered me while I just nodded in response as I took one paper on the desk and pulled out my red pen to start on this.

Well, I wasn't expecting something like that. I could still feel my hands shaking when I checked a paper and the circle I made didn't even come close to looking like a circle.

Sensei then approached me carrying to mugs of coffee in both hands handing me the other one. I accepted and gave a soft thanks. He chose to sit in his chair in front of me with a table in between us.

"You know Syusuke-kun," he started, blowing his coffee obviously too hot for him to take. Then he dared going for a small sip and glanced at me again, "I don't mind you staying here if things with Tezuka-kun gets a little out of hand, okay? I'm here for you, Syusuke-kun. Remember that."

I wasn't expecting that from sensei. " Why are you being so nice to me, sensei?" I finally asked.

He just smiled in response and reached to ruffle my hair fondly like what he did a while ago. "Because I'm you're teacher and I'm supposed to provide a safe environment for my students."

The way he smiled warmly at me, it reminded me of how Tezuka smiled when we had our fated much. Sensei's scent also reminded me of Tezuka's, lavenders and mint. Especially his icy stare, the way Tezuka glares at you at practise, his captain stare as Eiji puts it, are so similar but...

It's your hands that aren't similar.

* * *

A/N:

Ahhhhh.. Cuz I felt that the first chapter was kind of short, I immediately added this one . Reviews? :DD

I'm so sorry for making Fuji so OOC! TT^TT


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to feel **by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Should he know?**

Yesterday's event was something I was really not expecting. Kanzaki-sensei, my math teacher, knowing that I'm gay wasn't a bit surprising but him realizing my feelings for Tezuka Kunimitsu, my tennis captain not to mention my best friend, was a little bit unexpected. I stayed up all night thinking about the talk I had with sensei.

Does Tezuka have the right to know how I feel? Will our relationship change for the better? I doubt it. Tezuka is too naive for such things as relationship with the similar gender. I'll just be a nuisance. I'll only be the anchor weighing him down.

I did not expect a familiar hand landing itself gently on my right shoulder as the owner tapped me carefully. Knowing the owner's identity, I felt my cheeks tint a light shade of pink as the heat slowly crept up.

Oh Gosh, it's Tezuka.

Honestly, I couldn't believe how much of a girl I sounded there but my mind was too preoccupied with his presence that I didn't give it a thought at the moment.

I slowly turned to face him and I was welcomed with his still majestic face. He's still regal as ever. People may say that he looks like a samurai from the ancient era but I say he's more of an emperor with his cool and royal demeanor. Not like Atobe's though.

Those chocolate orbs examined me carefully and then he slowly removed his hand from my shoulder. He then finally decided to greet me. "Good morning, Fuji."

"Good morning, Tezuka."I greeted him as well with my usual smile present."You weren't in practice yesterday?" he inquired.

"Well, helping sensei got a little bit late so I wasn't able to catch up." I said honestly. My hand was still a bit tired from all that checking and the fact that my eyes were too sore from crying yesterday that if I attended afternoon practice, everyone would pry on why I cried.

"I see." he replied looking at the wooden floors of the corridor. After a few moments, he raised his head once more and looked at me as if something was on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?", I asked confused. He then focused his eyes on my cheeks. "You're face is red. It's like you're cheeks got slapped." he commented.

"Oh... Just the weather I suppose." I casually answered.

"That's what you get for not bringing a scarf in this cold weather." he remarked. I, too, noticed that I failed to bring my scarf.

I noticed a ruffling sound. It was Tezuka, taking off his blue fuzzy scarf and gently placing it around me. After fixing it neatly , he said, "There, you have it. We cannot afford to lose regulars because of an unnecessary cold. Don't be careless, Fuji."

I couldn't help but flush even more with his actions but I managed a reply, "Thank you..." and then I realized, "What about you? You'll get sick as well." So I tried to remove the scarf around me but firm calloused hands stopped me. My heart skipped a beat in feeling those hands I crave so much for.

"Don't take it off. Mother is coming here anyway because she insisted on bringing me my lunch, I'll just ask her to grab me another scarf. I know she wouldn't mind you borrowing it." He then removed his hands from my own and I immediately missed the short contact. He proceeded with once again fixing the scarf. I remained blushing at his actions.

"Make sure you warm up."

How cruel.

"We can't lose a regular in the tournament."

How misleading.

"Especially you."

It's your kindness that makes me want to cling to you.

"Fuji?" I hear Tezuka call me but I refuse to look him in the face. I feel myself slowly tremble and I'm sure Tezuka feels it too. "Are you sure you're not sick? You're shaking."

"I-"

'Have you thought of telling him?'

Should I? Should I tell him? Should I risk everything? Everything I have with Tezuka, in the small chance that he would accept me?

"Fuji?"

That voice. Stop calling me with that voice. Your scarf filled with your scent of mint and lavender. Your face filled with worry for me. Those hands that accidentally caressed my face when you were fixing the scarf you lent me. And worst of all, that kindness. That kindness that continues to tear me apart.

This is dangerous. My feelings. I feel that my heart is going to burst.

"Hey you two! You'll be late for your first subject."

A familiar voice. I turned around to see the owner. It was Kanzaki-sensei wearing a black trench coat with a mocha brown scarf. His sandy blonde hair covered by a black bonet.

"Now, now, Tezuka-kun, Syusuke-kun. You wouldn't want to have a record of being late in you're oh so perfect attendance card, would you?" he reminded us playfully.

We bowed lightly at him to show respect. At least, with Kanzaki-sensei here I can calm down a little.

Kanzaki-sensei then focused his attention to me and said, "Syusuke-kun, Aren't I you're first class today?"

I replied immediately. "Yes, sensei."

He smiled, "Then let's get going." He started walking off leaving me looking at him innocently. He must have sensed that I wasn't following behind so he glanced back at me and cried, "Or you want me to mark you late? Your choice, Syusuke-kun."

I then decided to just follow sensei. I glanced once again at Tezuka. "Later, Tezuka. T-thanks for the scarf."

"Don't mention it." he said. As I walked off to catch up with sensei, I felt his cold hands grip my right arm firmly. My heart suddenly leap at the unexpected contact. I snapped my head to face him. I was dumbstruck to see such flare in Tezuka's eyes. I don't understand why he was looking at me like that in the first place. I stopped for a while and I relaxed at his touch expecting him to say something.

He was hesitant for a second but I think he finally decided to speak up. "Just... be careful ,okay? I'll see you at lunch?" I think I heard a small hint of expectation in Tezuka's voice but maybe that was just me being hopeful. I then gave him a warm smile, "I'd love to." and the next thing that happened was something I definitely did not expect.

Tezuka smiling so beautifully at me.

I think my heart would give up. I stared at the beauty and majesty of his smile. It's not everyday you see him smile so lovingly, especially if it was meant towards you.

"Syusuke-kun!"

Kanzaki-sensei once again called. I snapped out of my perfect world and decided to finally follow sensei to my class. I headed off but after I looked back at Tezuka, saying, "Lunch. Definitely." Then I once again headed to sensei's direction catching up on him.

I landed myself next to Kanzaki-sensei. I couldn't deny feeling the flutter in my stomach with the occurrence that just happen a while ago. Tezuka asked me for lunch. He actually did.

"Looking happy." Kanzaki-sensei teased. "Tezuka-kun asked you on a date?"

"What!?" I looked at him accusingly feeling my cheeks burn. I denied the comment, "He did not! He wouldn't-"

I then realized.

That's right...

I stopped walking.

He'll never...

Kanzaki-sensei also stopped walking.

He'll never feel the same way...

"Syusuke-"

"I'm so stupid."

Kanzaki-sensei fell silent.

"To actually think that... To actually hope that he's finally feeling the same... I'm such an idiot." I felt a single tear fall and make its way to my cheek.

And once again, I felt sensei's hand ruffle my hair fondly.

"Its alright, Kiddo."

What a familiar hand. I reached for it slowly, thinking whether or not to take it but still I held it on my own.

"You know, sensei. You're just like him. Your voice, your smile and your kindness but your hands..."

They're too different.

Sensei gently broke free from my grip. I looked at him,confused. Then he slowly took my hands on his own. I stared at how he touched them softly as if they were made of valuable porcelain. He stared at me again with those cold eyes.

"I'm not Tezuka-kun."

I know. That's why I'm comparing him to Tezuka. How twisted my mind could get sometimes, trying to unnecessarily compare other people with Tezuka. Why do I even do that? What will I gain in comparing other men with him? In the end, I'll have nothing. Just an empty shell of a heart.

I felt a warm hand caress my cheek.

"Syusuke-kun."

I was startled with the serious tone Kanzaki-sensei used to speak to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"At times a strong heart can transform one into a brave and independent knight... but as the heart wavers, it shrinks a man into a weak yet beautiful flower." He quoted.

"Who said that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Me." he answered, smiling warmly at me.

He then lifted my hands to his face. "You are very much like that, right now you're heart wavers so much but later, at that classroom, you'll become the knight everybody can rely on. Showing everybody that you're fine and not hurt at all."

"What are you trying to say, sensei?" I was not getting his point at all.

"I just want to let you know that there's still someone in this school that you can lean on. Trust in him to protect your heart. No one would leave such beauty alone and weep."

"And who's that? Who would save my wavering heart?"

"You'll find out... soon..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well Chapter 3 done! Thanks for those who followed this story. And the pic of the story is my own art, I know, Crappy XD Anyway... I'm not so sure about this chapter. I think its just so... Hehe xD

I'm so lame!

_**-syujuram-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to feel **by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **- He knows

I entered my classroom preparing myself for another day of lessons and learning. Kanzaki-sensei asked me to go ahead since he still needed to go get his class folder for 3-6, my section. He promised me that we'd be talking later in his office.

I approached my desk which was in the front corner next to the window. As I pulled my chair readying myself to take a seat, my bouncy friend, Eiji, approached my location.

"Good morning, Fujiko!", he greeted with a huge childish grin plastered on his face, "Why weren't you at practice yesterday?", he then asked.

I suddenly became nervous. I didn't know why but I did. I felt like I had to tell Eji, my best friend, the truth that I cried my eyeballs out for Tezuka yesterday inside Kanzaki-sensei's office but... I also felt like I shouldn't because Eiji would definitely tell his doubles partner, Oishi Shuichiro and would eventually tell Tezuka.

I decided to stick with what I told Tezuka, "Helping sensei got me a little late so I wasn't able to catch up." I said.

But unlike Tezuka's reaction, Eiji eyed me suspiciously as if not buying my statement at all. I felt nervous under that gaze.

Good thing Kanzaki-sensei entered the classroom and asked everyone to take their respective sits once again saving my life from yet another unwanted conversation. As he gave out his orders, Eiji moved back to his sit.

Several classes later and it was lunch time. I was still debating in my head whether I should meet up with Tezuka or not. But apparently his scarf was quite convincing, as if encouraging me to meet up with him.

"Fuji."

I raised my head. Oh great, it's Tezuka. So much for debating. I slowly approached him, sinking my head lower into the scarf, it almost covering half of my face. I gave him a smile, "Did you wait long?"

"Not really," he answered.

I nodded in response. "So where do you want to eat? Your class? My class? Or maybe in the cafeteria. We can join with Eiji and Oi-"

"Rooftop." He cut me off.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "Let's eat at the rooftop, just us."

"Oh." I let my guard down there. I wasn't expecting Tezuka to ask that. "Sure." We then proceeded to the rooftop with Tezuka leading the way and me two steps away from him so he wouldn't notice the faint blush on my cheeks and the loud thumping of my heart.

Once we were at the rooftop, Tezuka started to settle down his bento neatly and encouraged me to follow his lead. He opened his bento and my eyes were greeted with different kinds of food that his mother unnecessarily prepared.

He offered me some and I accepted out of politeness. We ate in silence but not the usual comfortable ones, this one was a little awkward. I didn't hear Tezuka chewing food anymore and I noticed as well that I haven't eaten anything at all. I heard the soft tap of his chopsticks being put down and the ruffle of tissue paper to probably wipe off the food in his face.

"Fuji." I was startled. He was using his team captain voice at me. I remain looking down on my own food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I hear him sigh and then used a warmer tone, "Are you okay?"

"E-Eh?", Damn, I stuttered. "Of course, I am." My heart was thumping so fast. I felt so stupid. How can a single man could drive me so insane?

I felt his soft calloused hand touch my cheek softly. God, this is torture.

"Your skin is cold." he informed me. "You are sick, aren't you?"

Why are you using that kind tone on me. Don't you know how much it tears me apart whenever you treat me with so much compassion?

"Isn't that scarf warming you up enough? You know, you should probably eat some food as well, you're losing weight again. Here have some of mine."

Could you just stop that?

"I asked mother if she could prepare a small amount for you since you've definitely gone thinner, she obliged. I even asked her to put some wasabi on it, to suit your taste."

If you continue doing that...

"Fuji?"

If you keep doing that...

It misleads me.

The next thing I did was something I would definitely regret forever.

I, Fuji Syusuke, pulled Tezuka's grey scarf and kissed him.

It was just a mere touch of lips, really. Nothing special. Nothing special at all. How annoying, my eyes are starting to well up again.

I pulled back and ran. Ran as fast as I can.

"Fuji!" He called me but I didn't stop running. Heck, I didn't even spare him a glance.

The sheer horror in Tezuka's face when I pulled back says it all. It's so freaking clear it hurts. It hurts me so much. So much for being a genius, Syusuke. That was by far the stupidest thing you've done in your life next to driving away Yuuta. Wait, maybe I am a genius, at making people hate me.

If I ran, would this be over? No, reality is something that would continue to mock me...

I can never have him, he doesn't want me. I will never have him but...

I want to feel...

I want to feel him love me... just once.

"Ow! Hey, no running at the- Syusuke-kun?" asked a voice I was familiar with. I didn't need to raise my head to know it was Kanzaki-sensei I bumped into. I didn't notice that I was already at the 3rd floor. Guess my mind was little bit preoccupied.

Kanzaki-sensei probably felt my uneasiness as he lowered his head to ask if I was alright while he comfortably touch both of my shoulders.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I need someone.

Anyone.

To lean on.

Kanzaki-sensei was probably surprised when I embraced him tightly like I always did with Dad when I saw something really scary. I trembled uncontrollably. I was suppressing tears and gasps. Good thing lunch was over and no one was on the corridor especially in that part of the building. He placed his warm hand on my head, ruffling it softly to calm me down.

"Now, now..." he gently murmured. "What happened?"

I tried to even my breathing but I guess I just really can't, "Te-hic-Tezu-hic-ka"

"Tezuka-kun?" he guessed, "Why? Did something happen between you two?"

"I-hic-I- kissed him-hic-"

"You what?" he asked a little startled. "You kissed him? How? What? Wait. What did he say?"

No. I was reminded of the hurt again. I shook my head from left to right in his chest and continued weeping. "I'll- never love. I'll never love again!"

"Calm down." Kanzaki-sensei reassured with that slky voice he always used when I cry. He rubbed soothing circles on my back that surprisingly calmed me down. Then, he suddenly stopped.

I tried to look up on him, "Sensei?"

"Shhh... Tezuka-kun is looking."

What? No...

I struggled to break free from his embrace but he firmly glued me into place. I didn't expect such strength from Kanzaki-sensei. "Sensei-!" I called but just a mere whisper, "What are you doing?!"

"Just stay still."

I don't want to!

I broke from his embrace and immediately turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka!", But all I saw, was his grey scarf flowing in the air as he walked out of the scene. I was dumbstruck.

Would he... misread it?

"No..."

* * *

**Author's note**

Well, There you go for chapter 4. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND VIEWS! This inspires the hell out of me! Please keep on supporting I want to feel!

**_-syujuram-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to feel by syujuram**

**Genre:** Romance and a little Drama

**Pairing:** Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

**Chapter 5- I don't know**

The memories...

Of your lips on mine...

Your slightly chapped lips...

It's so clear to me.

You know what else is clear?

Your face when I pulled back,

So...

DISGUSTED.

* * *

GASP!

I sat up on my bed breathing heavily. I was trying to catch my breath. Looks like I woke up because of a dream, a terribly horrific dream. My alarm clock was already buzzing annoyingly which means it's time to wake up.

I hear manly footsteps approach my room and a loud knock after that. "Aniki! Time for breakfast!" Yuuta, my brother, called.

"Ahm- Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!", I replied. Gosh, my voice sounded horrible. Not to mention I feel awful today. Maybe I am having a cold.

"Are you alright, Aniki?", Yuuta asked.

Knew it.

"Yeah, yeah! Definitely." I answered not sounding convincing at all.

There was a small pause, then I heard footsteps leave. Well Syusuke, be ready to be bombarded with unnecessary questions and comments. Sigh.

I don't want to go to school. I don't want to see Tezuka. After that little incident, I'm sure it would be too uncomfortable interacting with him. But if I don't go to school, Mom would get worried. Oh, and Eiji too. And I hate that feeling when I see Mom or Eiji worry about me.

Well this sucks. No choice then. I lazily got off my bed and fixed my sheets. I was planning to go to my washroom when my eyes caught a flash of blue placed atop of my chestnut-brown drawer.

Tezuka's scarf.

I approached it and maybe just caress it a little but I decided to stop midway. If I touched it, my hand would have Tezuka's scent.

I took a sit at the dining room table. Everybody from my family were already awake. This morning was one of the rare breakfasts when we are all gathered in the table to have ordinary breakfast together. Dad has no business trip overseas for a week and Mom has a day off for three days. Nee-san's work was still around 3 in the afternoon so she was present.

We all sat down at the table and stared with our breakfast. Mom was reminding Yuuta everything that he might forget to bring to his dorm since Yuuta stayed the night because Dad came home.

"So dear, I hope you didn't forget anything. It would be so much of a hassle if you forget anything.", Mom said.

"I was thinking of staying here for two more nights." Yuuta then blurted out of nowhere.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Mom wasn't expecting that from Yuuta at all. Usually he would take all the opportunity to get the hell away from me.

"Now, now Yoshiko. Leave him be. Isn't this all for the better?" My father's shining blue eyes looked at us with warmth. "This way, I could see my two dashing boys and my favorite girls all the time." Mom just smiled at Dad lovingly. I know how much Dad missed his family. He always becomes so sweet when he comes home.

I felt someone gaze at me then I heard Yumiko put down her spoon. "Are you alright, Syusuke? You look awfully pale. I mean, your lips are practically white." She asked sounding so worried.

After that, I saw everyone staring at me with worried looks on their faces. Even though I wasn't in the mood, I looked up and smiled at them, "I'm fine! Must be too cold. That's why."

The look on their faces clearly said that they weren't buying it one bit. I just remained silent wishing that this action would give them a hint that I don't want to talk about this at all.

I was on my way to school. Honestly, I felt that my body was becoming really heavy and groggy but my head was feeling faint and light. I was holding in my right hand a brown paper bag with Tezuka's scarf in it. I should return it.

As I entered the school premises, a familiar face greeted me. Kanzaki-sensei. I stopped right in front of him and bowed lightly."Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Syusuke-kun." He ruffled my hair again. He was wearing his black trench coat again although he wasn't wearing a scarf. "You should wear your scarf outside sensei. You'll catch a cold."

I saw sensei gape at me and then he chuckled softly.

"W-what?" Now I felt embarrassed, why was he laughing at me? How rude! So I pouted at him while he continued laughing, now a little louder than before.

"Heh, Oh nothing. I just thought, 'How cute, Syusuke-kun's concerned of my well being'," he answered as he ruffled my hair again fondly. My cheeks started to heat when he said that.

"Tezuka-sama! Good morning!" I hear a group of Tezuka's fangirls greet him, my nervousness slowly coming back to me.

"Ahm... I just remembered, I have to go help Eiji study for our test this morning, Ahm... I'll see you later sensei." I ran off without waiting for sensei's reply. Honestly, couldn't have I think of a better excuse? I hope Eiji forgives me for using his name in one of my lies.

"Fuji!", I hear Tezuka call for me.

I walked off heading to my class without turning back. I can't face Tezuka yet. I'm not ready to get hurt again. Not now.

Author's POV (A/N: I'd be doing this for a while, please bear with me ^_^)

Tezuka did not fail to notice the beautiful flow of honey brown in the crowd. He knew immediately who it belonged to.

'Fuji', he thought.

He immediately went to catch up with him but failed since Fuji just disappeared into the crowd. He stopped walking when he was sure that Fuji was out of sight. As he had thought, Fuji was avoiding him. After that kissing incident, all he ever thought was Fuji and the hurt in his face when he pulled away. It kept on replaying on his head over and over as if trying to annoy the shit out of him.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately glanced at the owner, "Fuji!"

"Wrong, handsome.", It was Kanzaki-sensei, grinning wickedly at him.

Seeing Kanzaki-sensei never failed to annoy him. And then he remembered what happened yesterday in the corridor. How he touched Fuji's soft hair lovingly. How he placed his hand so low on Fuji's back. How tight he was embracing the beauty. And what annoyed him the most was that smug look on Kanzaki-sensei's face while looking at him as he embraced Fuji.

"Looking for Syusuke-kun?"

Syusuke-kun. How annoying. Why does he have the privilege of calling Fuji by his given name while Tezuka, his best friend, is stuck with calling him Fuji. Tezuka refused to answer out of annoyance to the teacher although there was the polite side of himself who scolded him for being disrespectful to his teacher.

"Unfortunately, Syusuke-kun does not wish to see you."

Tezuka's eyes widen. Fuji refuses to see him? Lies. Well, he was assuming a while ago that Fuji was definitely avoiding him. But still, hearing it from a different person hurts even more than it should.

Kanzaki-sensei smirked wickedly as he felt Tezuka's uneasiness. 'I win.' he thought silently to himself. He approached Tezuka once again and grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand.

"You know, Tezuka-kun. If you keep being oblivious to every perfect little thing that the world offers to you, then the world might just think twice and hand it over to someone else."

At that, Tezuka's eyes widen once more. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

Knowing that Tezuka would not answer him any further he decided to walk away. "See you in class then, Tezuka-kun."

"What if!"

Kanzaki-sensei stopped as he heard Tezuka then slowly raised his head. He met Tezuka's confident hazel orbs as he continued.

"What if the perfect little thing that the world has to offer, doesn't want to be given to anyone else?"

Kanzaki-sensei gaped at Tezuka's statement. His face was full of determination. Tezuka then continued once more.

"And what if I'm not oblivious to it at all. Rather, it's the other way around."

That statement did not fail to confuse the math teacher. He silently glared at the determined captain. "So is it war you want, Tezuka-kun?" he asked with a hint of cockiness in the tone. Kanzaki-sensei isn't an easy opponent, you know.

"It's not much of a war, really." Tezuka wittingly rebutted and he started walking pass Kanzaki-sensei before saying, "A war is where both sides are equally matched, correct? Then in this case, I am just merely taking what is rightfully mine." he whispered dangerously in sensei's ear. He was taken aback, he didn't know that Tezuka could sound so villainous.

Kanzaki-sensei turned around as he watched Tezuka's retreating back enter the school building. He felt himself smirk and silently said to himself, "Interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note**

There! Sorry for the delay! And thanks for the reviews and faves! *bows* My fic is nearing to an end, only 2 more chapters left but lemme give you a spoiler~ There would be a sequel and his time it is Tezuka's POV :D

_**-syujuram-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to feel **by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What they know**

I was heading to my class to prepare myself for the upcoming classes. Honestly, I really don't feel like having classes today. Not that I'm too lazy to go but I don't feel really well. I feel like my whole body is dragging me down.

I hear my bouncy friend, Kikumaru Eiji, approach me. "Ohayou, FUJIKO!" He greeted so cheerfully. I replied the same with my usual smile in place. He gave me one of those childish grins then his expression suddenly changed into curiosity. I felt his hand touching my forehead lightly, "NYA! FUJIKO! YOU'RE BURNING UP!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back.

I wasn't even aware of that fact. I looked at his concerned-filled face, "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary or maybe call Yumiko-neesan?" he asked carefully. "Why did you even come to school in the first place?"

"Eiji." I tried calming him down. His even more of a worry wart than Oishi when it comes to his friends. "I'm alright. I feel a little light-headed, just that. Nothing serious at all." I assured him giving him my most pleasant smile.

"A little? You're forehead is as hot as Taka-san's Burning mode!" he exclaimed trying to sway his hands in circular motions. "Are you sure you want to stay in school?"

I don't want to but I don't like giving my friends worry. So I sucked it up and smiled at Eiji again, "Eiji, you're starting to become more and more like Oishi, maybe you should stop clinging to him so much or maybe this is one of your synchro things." I teased.

Eiji, as I suspected, blushed madly at my teasing. It was already common knowledge how Eiji liked Oishi. A lot. I just smiled at how Eiji became awkward and blushy. It's not like Oishi doesn't like him already, they're just too shy to actually speak up. Well, I'm not one to talk. I can't even face Tezuka now. How weak am I?

The teacher came in and Eiji went to his sit immediately. I started to fix my things and settle in my chair to start the lessons.

The school bell rang and it was lunch time, I was walking down the corridor holding a paper bag that contained Tezuka's scarf. I really should give it back to him but... That means I have to go see him and I am really not ready for that.

I nervously headed to Tezuka's class which is 3-1. I peeked inside only to notice that he wasn't there. When I was sure that Tezuka wasn't inside, I pulled my head back and decided to just give it to him later. Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder that made me spin around in surprise.

It was Oishi, our vice captain and Tezuka's classmate. "Hello.", he greeted warmly. I greeted back with a soft smile. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I... just want to give this back to Tezuka..." I started then continued, "Could you probably give this back to him?" I asked.

Oishi looked at my with eyes filled with concern. The same expression he usually use when a member gets hurt or is suspiciously not around. He took the bag I was offering to him and said, "Sure." he smiled warmly at me to reassure that he will give it to Tezuka.

I smiled back at him, silently saying my thanks. I started heading back to my classroom when Oishi suddenly said, "You know, talking to him might not be a bad thing."

I turn to him gaping at what he said. Could Oishi possibly...

"Talking might bring you the happiness you both deserve.", he smiled warmly at me and weird enough, it calmed me down. Oishi's angelic smile is pure and sincere, nothing like mine at all. "Oh, and Tezuka's with Eiji on the roof top."

"E-eiji and Tezuka?" I gaped at Oishi. Damn, I'm stuttering. Don't tell me the both of them...

"Fuji, before you start thinking weird stuff, they've been called by Kanzaki-sensei. Actually, it was only Tezuka but Eiji said he wanted to tell Kanzaki-sensei something so he went along and Tezuka wouldn't have something like that with Eiji besides" he looked at me and smiled gently. "I believe his heart belongs to a very special and wonderful person."

AUTHOR'S POV

Kanzaki-sensei was waiting patiently inside the rooftop area waiting for Tezuka. He heard the door open and immediately faced it, he greeted the intruders with his million dollar smile and said, "My, took you a while Tezuka-kun... and what brings Kikumaru-kun here as well?"

Kikumaru just stuck his tongue out at his teacher which Kanzaki-sensei brushed off as he focused on the bespectacled man in front of him. "I see you've gotten my message?"

Tezuka immediately glared at the math teacher. "What do you want, sensei?" He immediately went straight to the point. Tezuka realized if this talk was academic related then Kanzaki-sensei would have simply called him in his office, not in the rooftop.

"My, how impatient. I wonder how you made him wait like that." the teacher teased. A vein was threatening to snap, Tezuka might just lose his cool in front of this teacher.

Kikumaru spoke up, "Just tell him what you want already?"

Kanzaki-sensei glanced at Kikumaru, "And you brought your posse along with you? My, how brave..." he sarcastically remarked. Eiji was losing his cool, Tezuka noticed, so he can't afford to have the same thing happen to him. He calmed his mind and asked his teacher once again, "I said, What do you want?"

Kanzaki-sensei smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that he's breaking Tezuka's stoic mask. "I just want to ask a favor, really." Tezuka eyed him in suspicion. This cannot be good, he thought.

"Leave Syusuke-kun."

Kikumaru and Tezuka looked at him with wide eyes. How dare he ask that?, Tezuka thought, He doesn't have the right! Kikumaru was the first one to recover and he shouted at his teacher, "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUST... JUST TAKE HIM FROM TEZUKA!" Eiji was completely angry by now, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE SEPARATING!"

"If Tezuka-kun leaves Syusuke-kun then he'd be happy."  
"And you think leaving Fujiko with you would make him happy!?"

Both Kanzaki-sensei and Tezuka remained speechless. It was Tezuka's first time seeing Eiji burst out like that. Eiji was kind and happy-go-lucky, he never thought of seeing this side of Eiji.

"What's going on?"

Everybody immediately pointed their heads to the source of the soft and meek voice. The owner of the voice slowly revealed himself and approached the arguing trio.

"Syusuke-kun..."  
"FUJIKO!"  
"Fuji..."

"Why are you all here?", Fuji looked at them with confusion written all over his face. Eiji, Tezuka and Kanzaki-sensei aren't the type of people you would see together, so he was definitely confused.

"How did you find out we were here?" Tezuka asked as calmly as he can.

"Why? Am I not suppose to know?" Fuji rebutted immediately.

Fuji's POV

I don't know why, but I was feeling this uncomfortable twist in my chest. It hurt so much. I don't know why but seeing them all here gathered together behind my back felt like betrayal to me.

I notice Eiji step forward, I bet he is going to explain the situation.

"Ne, Fujiko! Don't get the worng idea, okay? It was only Tezuka that Kanzaki-sensei called, I just came with him because I was a little worried about Tezuka."

"Why would you be worried about Tezuka?" I replied with a harsh tone which shocked my best friend. Then I hear another person step forward, next to Eiji in fact.

"Ne, Kikumaru. Oishi just texted me, he said he needs you with something." Tezuka told Eiji. Eiji just looked at him and I sensed worry in those eyes. After a few seconds, he finally answered, "Fine."

He started to walk towards the door, he stopped and looked at both me and Tezuka, "See you later, ne? Fujiko, Tezuka." and then he was off.

When I was sure that Eiji's footsteps had faded away I returned my attention to the people in front of me. "Okay, What's going on?" I asked, slightly glaring at the both of them.

Tezuka remained calm, as usual, and said, "Sensei, since Fuji's here, why not share what you told me to him?" Kanzaki-sensei immediately sent death glares on Tezuka as the latter remained stoic.

"Share what?" I asked annoyed.

"Syusuke-kun," he started. "I was merely telling Tezuka to..." he stopped again as if searching for the right words to tell me.

"To what?" I asked once again, I was really running out of patience here. They keep avoiding the main subject here.

"Well.. Uhmm... That's..."

Realizing that Kanzaki-sensei is probably not going to speak up, I turned my attention to Tezuka.

"If you're not going to tell me, I guess Tezuka would share it... ne, Buchou?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the super delay~ It was kind of a vacation so uhmmm... yeah... (ne excuse) I was seriously hit with the worst kind of disease known to man...

AUTHOR'S BLOCK!

Forgive me! Anyways, I think this story would be adding two more chapters to it :) Thanks for the reviews and supports!

**_syujuram_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to feel **by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7** - What I didn't know

I was at the rooftop of our main school building facing Kanzaki-sensei and Tezuka. I recently found out from Oishi that the two of them plus an innocent Eiji has some secret meeting here that apparently I shouldn't know. And thinking that is the case really really annoys me.

"So...?" I faced Tezuka annoyed, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Even though I was sending of a dangerous aura, it's just like Tezuka to shrug it off and stay calm. He simply stared at me, which made me a little nervous under his gaze.

"W-what?", I asked, damn! I even stuttered, "Do you think staring at me would scare me, Tezuka?", I slowly felt that my face was getting extremely hot and I was becoming a little dizzy. And I didn't realize that a stumbled a little as I felt Tezuka's hands around my shoulder.

"Fuji!"

How kind can you get?

"Let me go!", I freed myself from his slight embrace. I feel the heat on my face get warmer, "You haven't answered my question yet! What were you talking about?"

"Syusuke-kun, calm down..." Kanzaki-sensei approached me, touching my shoulder lightly. "You're not acting like yourself today, Are you alright?" He was about to touch my forehead when I instinctively backed away, "And I suppose you two are acting like yourself!? Why are you even together?"

They just looked at me, probably worried why I'm saying such nonsense. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking straight. My head was a mess and my self-control washed away. I was already speaking what was on my heart than what was on my mind.

"You... both of you... w-why?" I asked sounding aggravated.

"Fuji, calm-"

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW! IS IT BECAUSE..."

"Syusuke-kun, don't misunderstand."

"Misunderstand what? I don't even know what's going on!"

"Syusuke-kun, we..."

"We what!? We're you planning on telling Tezuka, sensei? Were you planning on betraying me?"

"I would never!"

"Then what?! What! Is it so hard to actually tell-"

What? Oh no, I think...

"Fuji?"  
"Syusuke-kun?"

What's this, everything's... going ... black...

"SYUSUKE!"

Author's POV

Tezuka immediately went to a now unconscious Fuji, he knelt trying to shake the boy up. "Syusuke! Syusuke!" Tezuka called. He then placed his right hand on Fuji's forehead while his left was supporting Fuji's back. "What the-?" Tezuka felt the intense heat radiating from the lithe boy's forehead.

Kanzaki-sensei immediately approached the two, "What happened to him!?" As Kanzaki-sensei was about to touch Fuji's forehead but a strong calloused hand immediately swatted his away. The teacher slowly turned his head to Tezuka whose eyes were glued to the boy in his arm. "Don't touch him."

Kanzaki-sensei slowly recovered and hissed, "And what gave you the right to do that?" Tezuka immediately snap his head to the math teacher, "I don't know, you tell me where you got the right to make me leave him and I'll tell you were I got the right to make you not touch him, deal?"

Kanzaki-sensei was only left speechless at what Tezuka said. Sensing a non-existent reply from the teacher, Tezuka placed his other hand under Fuji's knees as he prepared himself to carry the Tensai to the infirmary. Before he opened the door, he stopped and looked at the teacher who was still gaping at the floor , "I'll be off now, sensei." and he left.

Apparently, lunch was already over and the next classes were already half-over. It was uncharacteristic of Tezuka to actually cut classes but seeing this person in his arms breathing heavily, definitely being tortured by this fever, he had no time to think about his perfect attendance record.

He knocked at the door and didn't get a reply. He knocked again but the same result. Tezuka wondered what may have happened to the nurse.

"Nurse is out, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka looked at the source of the voice. The girl was familiar, it was his classmate, Nanahara Yukio. She was plain-looking, with her twin braids and pleasant smile. He didn't know much about her just that she runs errands for the teachers and now she probably is since she's carrying some paper.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Oh, She has a maternity leave. I'm in charge of the infirmary now since I'm student assistant in the infirmary." she smiled friendly at Tezuka, then she noticed Fuji in his arms. "Ara? Fuji-san? Is he not feeling well?"

"Yes, he has a fever." Tezuka answered matter-of-factly , "Could you lend us the key. I am sure to return it."

"Oh, sure. Here" She rummaged through her pocket and gave the key to Tezuka. "Please return it afterwards, Tezuka-san." she reminded.

"Ahh." And then she was off.

Tezuka inserted the key in the keyhole and unlocked it. He opened the door and immediately laid Fuji down the bed. He decided to get some cold water and towels when he felt a weak grip around his hand.

"Fuji..?"  
"Te-Tezu..ka?"

Tezuka sat himself on the bed next to Fuji. He softly caressed Fuji's cheek as he felt the heat radiating from the boy. He was caught off guard when Fuji suddenly leaned to his touch like an obedient cat.

"Your hand is cold." Fuji murmured. "It's nice." Tezuka looked at him with warmth in his eyes. He has never seen such a vulnerable side of Fuji, until now. "Fuji, you should rest." Tezuka said while fixing the blanket covering Fuji.

"Call me Syusuke again."  
"Eh?"  
"Please?"

Whatever self-control Tezuka had was being shattered to pieces as the sick tensai unconsciously begged him. How could Tezuka resist the guy, his eyebrows all crunched up, his cheeks flushed because of his illness and worst of all, those God damn stunning eyes that were filled with unshed tears. His grandfather would have probably scolded him for what he had done next.

He kissed him. He kissed Fuji Syusuke. His team-mate, best friend and worst of all, his secret love. He knew that doing this was wrong, especially when Fuji was having a high fever, but what the hell! Fuji was kissing back more passionately than Tezuka was doing. Seeing Fuji's coöperation, Tezuka did not hold back anymore and kissed him hungrily. Tongue on tongue, sweat mingling with their saliva as the kiss became even more heated than ever. He felt a weak hand softly bang his chest repeatedly. It seemed like Fuji needed some air to breathe, curse Tezuka's stamina and strong lungs. As they separated, Fuji fell on the bed panting and sweating heavily which had seem to urge Tezuka's desires even more.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with flushed cheeks and glistening blue eyes.

"Ne... Do you love me?"

Tezuka was taken aback with that statement. He wasn't expecting Fuji to suddenly blurt it out. It was like the Tensai was completely out of it maybe because of his high fever. Fuji kept on staring at him, waiting for an answer, but Tezuka looked away not knowing what to reply to him. He felt a light squeeze on his left hand that he didn't know was still under Fuji's warm grip. He wondered how a tennis player such as Fuji could have such soft and lovely hands.

"Look at me... Tezuka.", Tezuka slowly looked at Fuji and was shocked to see tears falling from his ocean-like eyes. "You don't have to... tell me you love me... ne?" Tezuka only gaped at the crying yet smiling Fuji as he continued, "So please..." now, his smile was gone and a fully hurt expression was replaced on his face, "Don't look away from me... I'll never tell you I love you anymore, okay? So... just... please... look at me..." he begged.

"You... love me?" Tezuka stupidly asked. Fuji merely nodded making him look like a child. He answered, "More than you'll ever know..."

Tezuka was shocked to hear this. 'Him, Fuji Syusuke, this beautiful beast of a man, was in love with me, a mere Tezuka Kunimitsu?' he thought to visibly blushed a dark shade of red upon hearing the statement. He was completely snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the young man lying on the bed in front of him suppress sobs. He immediately focused on comforting the boy.

"Fuji, I... I don't know what to say...", Tezuka started but Fuji just swayed his head from left to right. "No, Tezuka. You don't have to, I know you don't love me too..." Fuji said as he was covering his face with his left arm refusing to look at Tezuka. 'Oh boy, Kunimitsu. Way to go.' Tezuka thought, blaming himself for his stupidity.

"You're wrong." Tezuka claimed as he reached to cup Fuji's cheeks, "Syusuke..." Fuji immediately faced Tezuka upon hearing his first name and he once again cried his eyes out and started grabbing Tezuka's shirt. Tezuka then leaned down pressing his forehead on Fuji's. "I don't know what to say because I don't really know how I feel about you." Tezuka felt Fuji's grip loosen on his shirt, "Because..." Fuji once again made eye contact with him, "I don't know if what I'm feeling for you right now is love... I feel that..." Tezuka paused and Fuji became curious, "That?" Fuji asked innocently which made Tezuka want to snuggle the boy even more, "That... it's greater than that."

Fuji looked at him with surprise eyes and a slightly opened mouth which gave Tezuka the opportunity to claim the boy once again in a heated kiss. Hearing Fuji's sensual moans and gasps made it difficult for the captain to hold back but he managed to stop the kiss and pull back. Fuji, who was looking very hot and curious, asked, "What's wrong?" Tezuka got up from the bed and went to the door, "Tezuka?" Fuji called sitting up. Fuji then noticed a soft click on the door which indicated that it was locked. He then again saw Tezuka's figure in front of him, "What did you do?" Tezuka merely looked at him neutrally but with hidden lust filling his eyes, "You don't want people to see us in the middle of that, right?"

"M-middle of ... that?", Fuji asked stuttering and blushing madly. He felt lips crash to his once again as the battle of mouths once again commenced. His brain was so much in a haze that he didn't notice his shirt being unbuttoned and his pants already pulled away...

After an hour, Tezuka was sure that he was no longer hearing moans and screams from his partner. He looked at him and he wasn't surprised that a naked Fuji was lying unconscious on the bed. He touched his forehead and cursed himself for forgetting about Fuji's illness. "How can I get careless...", he asked himself as he kept looking at the boy in front of him. "Well, better clean up."

FUJI'S POV

I woke up feeling slightly better as I sat up right from where I was lying. The place where I woke up from was unfamiliar so I scanned the place properly. It's the infirmary, but why am I here? Then, I heard the door being shut and a presence slowly approach me.

"Tezuka?" I said slightly startled to see him. He looked at me with gentle eyes, "Oh you're awake, the school is almost closing so we better leave immediately." I looked at him confused as to why he was here. He glanced at me again, he might have figured that I was confused with the whole situation. "You don't remember?" he asked. I started remembering whatever it is Tezuka was talking about. It took me a few seconds to process the events in chronological order and I completely remembered everything that happened.

Tezuka said he loved me... Tezuka hugged me... Tezuka kissed me... Tezuka made...

I immediately stopped my train of thought when I felt a pair of lips gently press themselves on my cheek. "I'll be waiting for you outside." he whispered in my ear gently. I could definitely feel his warm breathe tickle my skin and it sent shivers down my spine. He then pulled away and took both of our bags and went outside. As I recovered from Tezuka's affection, I slowly got up and immediately felt the throbbing of my waist. I sucked it up and retrieved the polo shirt and pants that was placed neatly on the table. I quickly put my pants on and draped my shirt around me. I faced the mirror and was shocked to see my chest.

What... What are these?

I slowly touched my chest to see it covered with hickeys. Love marks...

"Did Tezuka..."

"Syusuke... Are you done?" I here Tezuka call me from the other side of the door. "Ye-Yeah! I'm almost done!" I called. I gently touch the love marks. There were about 7 of them spread around my upper body. Good thing it's winter and no family swimming trips would come up so nobody would be able to see them.

"Is it okay to be proud of these?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wahahaha! CHAPTER 7 YA'ALL! MY FIC IS NEARING TO AN END PEOPLE, THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR SUPPORT! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE RELEASE OF THE SEQUEL! THANK YOU! Was it cut off to soon? HAHAHA~ MAAAAH! NEVER MIND!

_**-syujuram-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to feel **by syujuram

Genre: Romance and a little Drama

Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, And if I did, I would have spared every young fangirl's dream and made this real!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - I WANT TO FEEL**

I was inside Kanzaki-sensei's office, having a small cup of tea. He was pacing in front of me as I seated myself on his mini sofa.

"So... Why did you call for me, Syusuke-kun?" Kanzaki-sensei asked so seriously that it made me nervous. I kept staring down at the cup of tea that I haven't touched. I wanted to talk to sensei under Tezuka's orders. You see, Tezuka wants me to "make things clear" with sensei.

I don't know how to begin things. Tezuka just told me to make sure that Kanzaki-sensei understand. He didn't even told me what but I still followed. I was so confused at that moment that I did not notice sensei give an exasperated sigh. I lifted my face up to look at him eye to eye. He was looking at me with a blank expression.

"You seem happy..." he said with a sincere smile on his face and I was definitely not expecting that from him. I looked at him longer, trying to figure out the words behind them or just to simply answer that statement.

I was again looked down at my cup and smiled as sincere as Kanzaki-sensei was. "Yes," I said "Very much..."

"Then I'm glad." he said, as he slowly approached me to touch both of my shoulders lightly. "I'm glad that you're finally happy again." he ruffled my hair like he always does, " And I wouldn't want it any other way." he smiled at me again and I just couldn't help but smile at him as well.

I heard the door swing open and abruptly slammed. It was Tezuka, looking angrier than he usually was on courts. He approached me quickly and put an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, hey Tezuka. We were just done talking." I smiled at my boyfriend as he approached me. He then smiled lightly yet gently at me and then focused his attention to sensei. "I would like you to please stop calling Fuji by his given name. It is very inappropriate for a teacher and shows a high amount of favoritism to your students."

"Tezuka!" I warned him, it was very uncharacteristic for Tezuka to just scold his teacher. But Kanzaki-sensei only laughed at what he said and approached me once again to touch my hair lightly. "I think Tezuka-kun is a little jealous, right? Fuji-kun." I looked at him startled as he call me Fuji-kun. Then I became curious about why Sensei even call me by my name.

"Maa, Fuji-kun... you're so cute when you get curious like that." he pinched my cheeks hard as he said that which apparently made Tezuka put both his arms around me in trying to keep me away from sensei's clutches.

Tezuka glared at sensei and held on me tighter, "Don't even try it again." Kanzaki-sensei stepped back a few feet away from us, "Tezuka-kun's so protective." he teased. After that, he looked at me again and smiled affectionately, "I'll miss calling you Syusuke-kun." he said, "Syusuke... is such a pretty name... It just suited you so well that I couldn't help calling you that..."

"Sensei..."  
"But, seeing that your boyfriend strongly disagrees then I can't continue with that, ne?" he smiled at me as if making sure that I don't worry. "I'm very happy for you, Fuji-kun."

As Tezuka and I walked out of Sensei's office, I felt his warm hand touch mine. And he slowly gripped it tightly and intertwined our fingers. I kind of tensed at the sudden contact but it all felt right. Honestly, I can't explain how happy I really am now. I think my heart's going to burst out any minute. I close my eyes to feel the warmth emanating from him even more that's why I didn't feel him lean on my ear and say to me, "Finally..."

I gave a very genuine smile, it practically shows every happiness I'm feeling inside. Yes, Finally... Finally Tezuka can feel what I want to feel.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

THAT'S IT FOLKS! THAT'S MY VERY FIRST STORY! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING IT AND FAVORING IT XDD SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! MY CLASSES HAVE STARTED AND I'M KINDA BUSY CUZ' OF MAH COURSE! BUT PLEASE STAY TUNE TO MY OTHER STORIES! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS~

_**syujuram**_


End file.
